Dracula Effect
by 0PIPEFOX0
Summary: On a single world in a chaotic galaxy a 14 year old boy in the mountains stumble's upon the greatest treasure on earth and started a domino effect that will lead to the creation of earth's greatest defender's.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of fiction mentioned in this work since they belong to their respective owners and I do not receive any monetary gains from the production of this Fanfiction. Please do not sue because honestly it would be a huge waste of time and resources for the both of us since I do not have money or anything you would want.

 **Warning:** A reminder to any readers before they continue that this story maybe a little graphic for the sake of historical accuracy since they named Vlad 'The Impaler' for a reason but I will try to limit the more offensive aspects. but keep in mind this would be considered a horror story by some so if you don't have the stomach or you're underage just proceed with caution.

 **Summary:** For those wondering where I'm going with this, It's basically about the effect Vlad III Dracula and his descendants had on the history of earth. He's not a vampire in this timeline nor will he be a goa'uld either but his descendants would gather occult artifacts and ancient alien technology.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: BATTLE OF THE ANCIENTS?**

 **[60 MILLION YEARS AGO]-** The Altera who escaped there own home galaxy to settle on the planet Terra in the Orion-Cygnus arm of the milky way galaxy. They discovered alien races who controlled empires in the 3 spinal arms of there new home galaxy called the First Ones, Precursor's, Leviathans, Engineers, Old Ones, Necrontyr, Ellimist and Crayak.

They built a stargate network throughout the Orion spinal arm and used terraforming devices to make the various planetoids suitable for Alteran life.

 **[40 MILLION YEARS AGO]-** A Massive conflict embroils the galaxy called the war in heaven as various ancient powers warred amongst themselves over a number of issues which soon encompassed the entire galaxy which saw the destruction of the Old Ones and the Necrontyr. Seeing as there were no clear winners the ancients acted as mediators to bring about a resolution to the conflict to prevent anymore destruction.

 **[34 MILLION YEARS AGO]-** The First One species known as the shadows engineered the most dangerous virus in the galaxy and released it into the Alteran population centers causing it to spread across their empire. Their last stronghold in the galaxy which remained uninfected through advanced quarantine procedures and were planning to escape the milky way by using their most advanced spacecraft Atlantis. Before they left they set off 2 advanced machines they constructed in case interstellar war broke out or if something ever happened to them as a fail safe method. One is a molecular constructor rated to reseed life in their area of the galaxy so new races can thrive and a space station that can create black holes that they use to create a cluster of black holes across the galaxy that will interfere with FTL systems being used by the races of the galaxy and effectively cutting both area's of the galaxy off from each other. They took these actions in the attempt to protect the new life from being taken advantage of by the other ancient races.

 **[30 MILLION YEARS AGO]-** The Engineers being the youngest of the ancient races decided to search for the Alteran Homeworld to find out what happened to them and to seek a alliance against the shadows who were targeting them. Using a experimental Tachyon FTL Drive they made their journey to Terra while in hyper sleep unknown to the crew onboard the shadows succeeded in wiping out the engineer's. Once they made it to Terra they found a primordial world but no ancients with no structures visible in the system and that painted a bad picture since this was their Homeworld. While they were there the engineers used a biological agent and a volunteer to seed this primordial world with their DNA. This would have the unintended side effect of mixing with the ancient gene structure that humanity would evolve from. While in hyper sleep they died when their craft was destroyed while crossing a nearby black hole.

 **[10 MILLION YEARS]-** The alien colony ship T'leth entered the Sol system and suffered malfunctions to it's ship navigational computer and crashed into the oceans of a Cenozoic era earth. The T'leth landed in a deep trench in what would eventually be the Gulf of Mexico and the ship's crew will remain in stasis for a few million years.

 **[100,000 YEARS AGO]-** The Forerunners found earth after navigating routes through the Maw and saw a species similar to their own and would be worthy successors of the mantle when the Halo's fired in their own spiral arm to eradicate the flood. Thankfully the Earth is in a separate arm and out of the range of the flood and halo array. The life workers placed a Forerunner DNA strand in humanity's genetic code to allow them to operate forerunner technology.

 **[50,000 YEARS AGO]-** A Prothean sleeper fleet entered the Sol system in a attempt to expand their territory beyond the mass relay network but had to travel through a cluster of black holes losing a significant amount of their sleeper fleet. They settled on the 4th planet to the sun which will be later known as mars built a base to study the humanoids on the 3rd planet. They were killed from a time released virus that was planted by a reaper agent before they left and spread through out the entire base before they could stop it. Their location was hidden to the same degree as Illo's so the reaper do not know their exact location.

 **[30,000 YEARS AGO]-** A Pemalite ship collided into the Earth's oceans killing the remaining Pemalite's and destroying the Chi android's. The Remains of the dog shaped ship would stay on the ocean floor for thousands of years before being discovered.

 **[13,000 YEARS AGO]-** The Homo Floresiensis also known as the 'Flores Man' evolved in the region that will come to be known as the Carpathian Mountain range found a hammer like device covered in runic symbols and a strange ring like device. When the asgard received a signal from the hammer device on earth that was placed there during their war with the goa'uld system lords caused them to send a single ship to investigate. They found a diminutive humanoid race with a fascination of shiny things that look remarkably like the ancient's except for the amount of body hair. The asgard taught them basic Black Smithing, Stone Carving to create subterranean homes, Agriculture to grow food, and how to Read & Write. The Flores Men quickly took to mining material wealth from 3 different worlds the asgard gave them addresses to and would continue to amass precious metals & gems from the worlds they have access to because of greed.

 **[10,000 YEARS AGO]-** The Goa'uld Ra arrives at Earth to search for a new host species after the asgard cut off access to the original Goa'uld Home world and finds humans to be perfect host's for their species with the ease there bodies could be repaired using their reverse engineered technology. They found the Homo Floresiensis after detecting stargate activity from a mountain range and when they saw the language they used is the same as the asgard the Goa'uld wiped them out for retaliation against the asgard. The Goa'uld took designs for simple mining tools, metal working tools, and agricultural tools so they could be used by there new human slaves.

The Goa'uld destroyed the subterranean homes of the Homo Floresiensis while robbing them of all there Gold, Silver, and Jewels while invading the 3 alien worlds the Homo Floresiensis mined which will be known as Abydos, Chulak, and Dakara in the future. A single treasure vault called Erebor that contains a massive amount of wealth in the Carpathian Mountain went undetected and survived the Goa'uld invasion.

The Ancients return to Earth in secret after their war with the Wraith in Pegasus and mixed in with the human population seeding the ATA gene in the Earth's gene pool.

 **[5000 YEARS AGO]-** A rebellion in ancient Egypt orchestrated by a time travelling Daniel Jackson forces Ra to flee earth. Rather then let the other Goa'uld System Lords learn of his failure Ra decided to keep it quiet and allowed the Taur'i Homeworld to fall into obscurity while the Goa'uld fought amongst themselves for supremacy.

* * *

 **Explanation:** For those of you who recognize the title from spacebattles I had this account far longer then the one on spacebattles and I never bothered to change it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Had to do a lot of research for this information but I also smudge something's to make it fit.**

* * *

 **[1447 AD]-** Before his death in 1447 near Bălteni, Vlad II Dracul the Voivode of Wallachia managed to oust John Hunyadi the Voivode of Transylvania from his throne with Ottoman military support causing Transylvania to be spilt off from the Kingdom of Hungary and temporarily become part of the Ottoman empire. When Vlad died his 2 son's Vlad III Dracula and Radu Cel Frumos who were political hostages of the Sultan Murad II Kodja of the Ottoman Empire were released to be put on the thrones of Wallachia and Transylvania respectively.

Radu Cel Frumos who was the favored son and friend of the sultans son Mehmet II was put on the throne of Wallachia. Feeling betrayed by his brother's placement on the throne of his homeland and resenting the Ottoman empire for traumatic experiences he suffered while in their care. When he was travelling the Transylvanian Plateau on horse back to clear his head from being released from his captivity it began to rain causing him to take shelter in a nearby cave.

Vlad was sitting in front of the fire he started using dried pieces of wood he found and stared into the flames filled with thoughts of rage for what the Turks did to him because he wouldn't roll over and take it in the rear end like his younger brother quite literally did. During his stay in Turkey they had him study the Qur'an and tried to make him convert to Islam but with the treatment he already received at their hands he would be damned before he will submit.

Just thinking about it caused him to be filled with rage and punched the ground in a fit of anger and to vent his frustration. Unfortunately he forgot the cave floor was made of stone.

" AAAH!." Vlad began screaming waving his hand back and forth while blowing on it to soothe the pain. In a effort to distract himself from his bruised hand he looked around the dark cave and saw light from the fire hitting a reflective surface. Curious Vlad grabbed a stick from the fire to use as a makeshift torch and shined it over the area to find a large metal door covered in rust.

With his free hand Vlad tried to open it but encountered resistance so he placed the torch on the ground and used his entire body weight to force it open. He had to close his eyes to protect them from the falling rust flakes and heard a loud screeching sound. When he opened his eyes his breath hitched as he saw the torch light reflect off a seemingly endless mountain of gold.

"God has blessed me this day." Vlad whispered in the deathly silence of the cavern.

* * *

A month's time since Vlad discovered the treasure hoard in the mountain near his mountain fortress called Bran Castle in Transylvania. He tentatively named it the 'Dragon Vault' after having a small Turkish craftsman who was travelling through Transylvania come in secret to fabricate a oak door with iron bands to replace the strange disintegrated metal door and carve a dragon in the stone above the door. After the craftsman finished the job expecting a bag of gold coins from the mountain cave and he instead received a blade in the gut by Vlad himself to keep it secret.

When he examined the treasure he found Gold coins, Silver coins, and a variety of Gems & Stones. When he began to start placing Gold & Silver coins into chest's he brought with him in a wagon he noted the coins were unmarked so he couldn't tell which countries they were from. All he would have to do now is collect 20,000 pieces of silver to pay off the debts his father passed down to him and to start fortifying his new kingdom from Ottoman aggression.

All was not well with his brother who watched from his room in the Curtea Domnească as the Ottoman camp filled with 2000 Janissaries who were loaned to him from his intimate friend Mehmet II to ensure his ascension to the throne of Wallachia went smoothly was up in flames. He watched as the raiders who numbered in the thousands flooded the streets and battled the city guards with the terms 'God King Seth' 'Make Wallachia Pure' being screamed at the top of their lungs with near fanatical tenacity.

One of the few Janissaries who stayed in the castle with him to act as personal body guards ran into the room just when Radu cel Frumos began freaking out over losing his kingdom just when he ascended to his new throne.

" My Lord the rebels are breaking through the castle gates and the route to the coast is cut off. We need order's my lord soon before we are overrun." The Janissary said to Radu with shallow breaths from running all the way up to Radu's room.

Radu bit his nails as he watched building's in his new capital city of Târgoviște go up in flames and thought of his only option since being cut off from Ottoman support.

" Saddle up the horses near the back entrance and gather as many men as you can. We are leaving Wallachia to enter my brothers kingdom to seek his aid." Radu ordered his bodyguard who looked uncertain as he left the room.

* * *

A 14 year old Vlad III Dracula who was the second youngest Voivode besides his 10 year old brother Radu to be put on the throne of a Ottoman Vassal state by the Sultan Murad II Kodja was sitting at his desk in the castle treasury counting out unmarked silver coins while reading from a ledger. After examining Transylvania's Finances and debts Vlad discovered his father never had the chance to consolidate this small former Hungarian Voivodeship's resources before his untimely demise near Bălteni except for a unpaid debt of 237 Ducats for German Mercenaries. Other then that the former Transylvanian Voivode John Hunyadi had a spotless financial record and paid the revenue collected from the Taxes, Tolls, and Mines to King Ladislaus of Hungary.

Now since the providence of Transylvania has been separated from the Kingdom of Hungary from his fathers efforts all those resources now fall under the authority of the Voivode.

"19,997...(Tap)...19,998...(Tap)...19,999...(Tap)." Vlad picked up the last silver piece on the table and prepared to place it on the coin stack when he heard the Wolf's singing in the Moonlight. He sat back to listen to the fascinating animals that he watched since he was a child when he was interrupted by a knock on the door admitting one of the Boyar's sons that were assigned to him, Ladislaus Hunyadi who was one of John Hunyadi's son's who surrendered to his father to remain a Boyar in Transylvania.

" My Voivode, Your younger brother appeared at the castle gates alone on horseback in a bruised and bloody state." Ladislaus said to Vlad who put the ledger down and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

" Alone?." Vlad said in a bored but curious tone as he turned back towards the ledger. He was not the least bit interested in the little traitor who abandoned Christ and took his birth right through use of the Sultans power. Nevertheless he is still his brother so in his cold little heart a small amount of love for his family still remained.

" He was a touch bit incoherent but I gathered that he rode with 12 Janissaries who when they entered the forest surrounding the castle were ambushed by a pack of wolves who tore them apart which left him riding alone up to the gate." Ladislaus reported to Vlad who smiled and leaned back into his high back chair.

" Ah... Yes, that explains the music made by the children of the night." Vlad whispered as he imagined those Turks being torn apart by pack predators.

" Music? Sir those are animals." Ladislaus said with a disturbed look on his face as he looked at the dark haired child in front of him who looked at him with a cold calculating gleam in his eyes.

" So you say, but back to the subject at hand. What has brought my dear distant brother of mine to this humble abode." Vlad said in a cultured voice with a hint of his aristocratic upbringing.

" Rebels have captured the Throne of Wallachia and destroyed your brother's ottoman military garrison. The leader appears to be a man named Seth." Ladislaus rattled off facts to his superior.

" Hmm...Very well show my brother some hospitality and feed him. I will be with him shortly." Vlad said calmly to Ladislaus who honestly expected this child to explode with rage at the loss of his homeland not the cool and collected face in front of him.

" Yes, my Voivode." Ladislaus said while backing out of the room and closing the doors.

Vlad sat back then placed a hand on his face and let out a deranged sounding laugh to anybody who heard it.

" Seth...I will have to thank you for this unexpected opportunity." Vlad said with a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

As a 10 year old Radu cel Frumos watched the nameless servant girl place a place a plate of cheese, chicken, and bread along with a goblet of what suspiciously looks like wine. He watched as the servant left the dining hall closing the door behind her leaving him in shadowed darkness with only the torches on the walls providing illumination. He got a chill down his spine as he was seated alone in a creepy castle and tugging on the black tunic they gave him to replace the ripped and bloodied robes.

As he was left alone with his thoughts with no interruption's his thoughts turned to his brother. Despite the moniker Vlad was not at all the ugly one of the pair of brother's but in actuality was even more beautiful then himself that at times he would forget that he is his brother and had mistaken him for his dead mother when he was a young child. Radu learned early on that when he get's older the youthful feminine looks that other's praise him for will disappear at manhood. The same cannot be said for his brother who grew even more beautiful despite the changes that manhood was meant and documented to do. It was truly a gift of Allah for us to appreciate his beauty when by all rights it should have passed and it is a shame he cannot see it for what it is.

His Hair is long with the color of midnight, His Skin is fair and smooth as silk to the touch, His Face is smooth and truly a vision of a Christian Angel, His Body hair is nonexistent with no possibility of growing a beard, His Body shape is not small but with curves and long legs, and His Voice is light but strong.

The Awe inspiring sight for Radu though as he was held hostage in the Sultan's Imperial Court was the sight of his light grey eyes which reminded him of the eyes of the dead Princess of Moldavia, Cneajna.

 **'Mother'**

* * *

Vlad found out Radu lost precious resources loaned to him by the Ottoman Sultan in the form of 30,000 Ducats which is 6 times the annual income of Wallachia and 2,000 Janissaries who were elite troops of the Sultan. Vlad told Radu that he would be beheaded if he attempted to return to the Sultan's Imperial Court which Radu denied believing it wouldn't happen because of his friendship with his son and him being a fellow believer in Islam. Vlad told Radu that it would happen because the Sultan is a leader first and friend second so he would have to respond to the humiliation of losing not only a significant amount of resources but also a Ottoman vassal state in the Balkans to pagans.

After allowing Radu to stay in his castle for the time being Vlad called together a council of Boyars from across Transylvania to discuss a military engagement into Wallachia to attempt a retaking of the throne. The Boyars did not enjoy the prospect of pulling serfs from the fields to fight in a battle against a country much bigger then there's and using their light cavalry units since every Boyar except Vlad's and Hunyadi's house couldn't afford plate mail. It didn't help that they were still recovering from John Hunyadi's expulsion, Separation from the kingdom of Hungary, Ottoman Taxes, The Black Death, and Unfair Taxes to the king of Hungary so Vlad's position is a little shaky until he offered to pay for the assault himself.

Confused about where Vlad managed to scrounge up the kind of coin needed to raise a army that wouldn't leave him bankrupt the Boyars decided the risk of removing serfs from the field for combat and losing a portion of the season's crops was to great so they put forward a proposal to send a envoy to the pagan Wallachian Rebels to set up a treaty so they wouldn't attack Transylvania.

Vlad was silently furious at losing the chance to crush the Wallachian Rebels beneath his heel and claiming the throne for himself but had to acknowledge that the Boyars had a point and by the time a significant military force could be gathered the Wallachian Rebels would have already set up alternate governance making it harder to restore the old system. Even if he could gather multiple mercenary companies for the assault it would take a months time to gather them all up in one spot.

So he sent out a small party of a single Boyar with a handful of his Knights and a small entourage of peasant infantry to Târgoviște with a letter asking for peace written by his hand.

* * *

The signing of the 'Treaty of Seth' went off without any obstacles and the borders between the 2 nations were set. Vlad found dealing with this Seth to be a disgusting activity because of his execution of both Christians and Muslims in Wallachia which no doubt would make Seth a target of the Sultan. What made Vlad so furious about the whole affair was the way Seth acted as if he was a God and how Wallachian Boyar's who were faithful to Christ ended up following this heretical madman.

This only spurred Vlad Dracula to develop his kingdom's defenses to safeguard it against rebellion and foreign assault. Vlad first decree as the Voivode of Transylvania was to give himself more emergency powers turning the title of Voivode (Warlord Prince/ Provincial Governor) into a full Monarch with the ability to bestow titles and use collected taxes to fuel Transylvania's economy. The Boyars who were once loyal to Hungary raised a protest about his ascension from a prince to a king without being crowned by the Vatican and were worried he would strip them of their nobility titles. He assured them that their titles and wealth were safe and that any changes he made would be beneficial for all of them.

A small army made up of a mixture of Dracula/Hunyadi House Knights in full plate mail on horse back armed with lance's and a small company of peasant infantry taken from the fields of Dracula's manor rode into Cluj-Napoca to claim it as the capital city of Transylvania and dissolve the city council called the Centumvirate which was protected from the Voivode's power by a privilege granted by Sigismund of Luxembourg in 1405.

Inspired by the Biblical Jericho he used half of the first batch of silver taken from the Dragon Vault to order the construction of 12 meter stone walls around the city in a circular formation by bringing Byzantine Engineers from Constantinople and the local Cluj-Napoca craftsman. While the Byzantine Engineers were in Transylvania Vlad commissioned the construction of a palace in the center of the city based on the Architectural Style of Byzantine and named it the Palatul Fate 'The Palace of Fate' because he believed this was his time to make his mark on God's green earth. A sum total of 15,000 pieces of silver was spent on both projects and Vlad began preparing to fund public works projects.

* * *

 **Well? Tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**For those interested the site where Cluj-Napoca was built used to be a colony of the Roman Empire.**

* * *

 **[1448 AD]-** The Construction of the walls of Cluj-Napoca were making quick progress with a influx of stone from 2 nearby quarries that were used in the 12th century to construct early Transylvanian fortifications and thousands of peasant's donated by the Boyars who were interested in making a profit. With Engineers from Constantinople who maintained it's 12 meter walls coordinating the workers the estimated time for completion is 2 years. The Palatul Fate needed more specialized workers to be constructed such as artisans from Byzantine but with the smaller size and influx of expensive materials along with a large labor force sped up the normal construction time. The Palace has some visual similarities to the Great Palace of Constantinople and the Orthodox patriarchal basilica known as the 'Hagia Sophia' with the dome. Since Vlad was inducted into the defunct organization known as the 'Order of the Dragon' by it's remaining members he ordered that the palace be decorated with Dragon Iconography and statues.

News of the construction project reached the ears of artist's in Venice from the gossip coming from visitors who came from Constantinople and they set sail for Transylvania across the Danube river and into the Mureș river. Once they arrived they offered their services with the construction of the Palatul Fate hoping for recognition by a Monarch and for funding with their various projects.

The City was planned to be a Concentric fortification with both a Outer wall with the city behind it and a Inner wall that separates the Palace from the rest of the city. Vlad after taking recommendation's from the Byzantine engineers paid 700 silver coins for the construction of a paved stone road system within the city and to construct wells to tap into water from underground sources.

Vlad kept himself busy with personal projects while the construction of a city surrounded him. He gathered amongst himself 100 young men from his Serfs on his Manor who proved themselves loyal to him and set up a basic training regime for them to learn the sword, spear, bow, and shield from his house knights. He realized that the elite military units he has at his disposal belong to other Nobel houses and that the greedy Boyars could not be trusted. After spending time in Constantinople when he was a kid learning from teachers hired by his father Vlad read some historical scrolls about the ancient roman empire and learned about the Praetorian Guard who were created to protect the emperor and his family. He created a new unit called the 'Dragon Garda' (Dragon Guard) that was based on the original Roman Praetorian Guard and have it be made up of those most loyal to him.

While the reconstruction of Cluj-Napoca was taking place Vlad made Radu a Pismenny Golova (Writing Head or Scribe) which is effectively a assistant of the Voivode because despite his feelings about Radu's religious beliefs he would not allow anyone to behead him if he has anything to say about it. Radu despite recovering some kind of royal position with his big brother was devastated that his plea for military support to regain his throne was denied by the Boyars of Transylvania and was depressed during events that his brother took him to.

When Vlad returned to the 'Dragon Vault' he brought his 'Dragon Garda' to entrust them with his most important secret and had them swear a blood oath to take the secret to their grave's.

" Now follow me to gaze upon one of the wonders of the world and my greatest secret." Vlad told his men who were wearing cloaks.

The men before him in the dark cavern were but mere peasants under John Hunyadi before Vlad chose them believing they could be more then what they were. He trained them, fed them, clothed them, and most importantly believed in them and for that they would follow their lord to whatever end. Vlad opened the oak door in front of him and turned to them with a smile on his face holding a torch.

" Welcome brothers to the realm of my greatest treasure." Vlad he said as he shined the torch in the dark room causing the newly minted Dragon Guards to gasp in wonder as they saw the enormous piles of gold. As they began walking through the cavern the torch light revealed enormous stone pillars that look as though they were crafted by master's of old.

" Beautiful isn't? This is my greatest secret will you keep it for me?." Vlad quietly said as he looked behind him at his Head Guard Joseph.

" You are our Voivode Sir...We will follow you through the valley of death itself. Your treasure will be a secret that we will take to our graves." Joseph said with a resolute look on his face.

They were able to explore the vault more thoroughly for a couple of miles where the treasure piles seem to never end but had to stop after a couple of miles so they wouldn't become lost in the large subterranean realm. With the extra manpower he was able to load up multiple wagons with 50,000 Gold Coins taken from the entrance area clearing it up a bit and found 2 treasures worth more to Vlad then any amount Gold or Silver. A rusty chest in a side room of the entrance area filled with a brittle ore that when processed became harder, lighter, and sharper then any metal known to man. Amongst a pile of gold found by a search team was a spherical gem that shown with a inner light and when hit by the rays of sunlight it shot out thousands of sparks of white radiance in the colors of the rainbow.

As Joseph handed Vlad the stone with a sort of reverence Vlad face morphed into a expression of fascination as he rolled the perfect sphere in the palm of his hand.

" Tis True then that there is still magic in this world." Vlad looked into jewel as it shown with a inner light.

* * *

When Vlad returned to Bran Castle with his men he immediately ordered for one of the Venetian Artisan's who traveled to Cluj-Napoca to take part in the construction of the Palatul Fate specifically one who specializes in jewel crafting and metal working. Vlad secluded himself in his study sipping his goblet of wine and he rolled the spherical gem in the palm of his hand. For the past few days his thoughts turned to the existence of magic in this world as well as the existence of God. If he was honest with himself the plainness of the land with no visible magic as well as not hearing the voice of God when he prayed caused his faith to take a hit.

But this gem changed everything about his view of life since something like this could not possibly be man made. Vlad was still staring at the perfectly shaped sphere when he heard a knock on the door causing him to place it in a small wooden box on his desk.

" Come in." Vlad said trying to act natural when he saw one of his Dragon Guards open his door to admit a middle aged man in a black tunic with a red cap. When the guard closed the door at some unseen signal and left the 2 individual's to stare at each other in silence.

" Name?." Vlad asked the man in front of him a simple question.

" I am Antonello da Messina of Messina, Sicily." Antonello said with a bit of nervousness since this trip was the first time he ever left Italy and personally met with a monarch.

" Can you work with jewel's or metal Antonello?." Vlad said as he drummed his fingers on a wooden box.

" My main craft is that of a painter but in my younger days I have spent some time in a armorer's workshop learning blacksmithing and spent some time in a apprenticeship with a Jewel crafter before I finally found my life's calling." Antonello said confused with the sudden question.

" Answer the question, Yes or No." Vlad said with serious look on his face as he stared at the man who wilted in front of him.

" Yes." Antonello said with confidence.

" Tell me Antonello do you believe in God and Miracles?." Vlad asked with a far off look in his eyes.

"...Yes?..." Antonello said with a confused look on his face as he started getting a little scared.

" Would you like to see one?." Vlad said with a sly look on his face.

"Sir?." Antonello asked with a intrigued look on his face as he felt that this was something different.

" Before we go any further you must sign this and if your not interested just leave right now." Vlad said pushing a piece of parchment in front of him causing the artist to eyeball the piece of paper with a confused expression.

"..." Antonello stared at the document that resembles a oath of loyalty and employment. After a minute of reading through the document he lifted his eyes to stare at the teenage Voivode and drifted his eyes to the box on the table. He picked up the quill sitting on the table next to it and searched for a ink pot but raised a eyebrow when none could be found.

" It's not ink that will be used but something more precious." Vlad said as he pulled a dagger off his desk and pointed in Antonello's direction causing his eye's to widen. After a moment he pricked his finger on the dagger's tip and used the quill to dab into the small puddle of blood and signed his name at the bottom of the contract. Vlad smiled as he pushed the box in front of Antonello.

" I need you to make a few things for me Antonello." Vlad said as he opened the box causing Antonello's eyes to widen at the shining stone before him.

* * *

 **Antonello da Messina was a Italian painter in the 15th century but I expanded his knowledge base to fit this new situation.**


	4. Chapter 3

**So you asked So you shall receive a Belmont has come. Also Romania will still be formed but alot differently then before In history Transylvania was only acknowledged as a separate kingdom under the thumb of the Ottoman empire as a principality and when it joined Romania it lost it's own national identity and it's not recognized as a separate nation. But since it was separated from hungary early on and it formed it's own Monarchy along with it's own government it will not join Romania in the future because of the political power it would wield.**

* * *

 **[1448 AD]-** As Vlad III Dracula sat on a simple oak throne inside his new palace watching peasant's moving materials with finely dressed men directing them to construct marble pillar's in his half constructed palace and turned to his wooden desk filled with pieces of parchment. During the major construction efforts of Transylvania's new capital the Boyar's brought their own construction crew's to build brick manor house's around the wall of the palace to make their own district to show their importance and paid to decorate them with the finest materials they could afford.

The Boyars all chipped in to place iron gates around each manor house with small units of serf's armed with European Seax's (Knifes) and Wooden Rondache's (Shield) along with cloth & leather armor dyed red in remembrance of the Roman foot soldiers. These small units were normally serfs taken from the Boyars manor who gained more rights then normal serfs and allowed their families to have the normal taxes reduced. These private military units were called 'Casa Garzile' (House Guards) and were not as trained as professional soldiers. This also brought about the creation of a new kind of serf called a 'cap iobag' (Head Serf) to look after the Boyars manor's in their absence and their life style changed to something more comfortable.

Vlad seeing new political changes coming about naturally without his assistance decided to implement a few new organization's and policies inspired by his research into the ancient roman empire.

Vlad had a senate building called 'Senatul de constructii' (Senate Building) commissioned in the Boyar District for a fee of 1000 silver coins where Vlad established the First Boyar Senate of Transylvania where group decision's are made that may be overridden by the Voivode. A new military council called the Dragon Triumvirate where the 3 most veteran knights in Transylvania are given the rank of Dragon Lord which is equivalent to a Roman General was formed to centralize all military forces in the kingdom and is responsible for standardizing training for the Boyar's Knights.

A new Transylvanian army called the 'Transilvaniei Legion' was created by Vlad III Dracula after seeing the disorganized noble forces and reading about the Roman military Juggernaut. The Knights formed elite units and Serfs served as infantry, archers, and pike men. The Legion received 10% of Transylvania's annual income in agriculture, Iron, and Silver to keep it running and the serfs were loaned from the Boyars in exchange for a 8% lower tax rate allowing them to make more profit. The Serfs were given leather and cloth armor dyed red along with short swords, axes, bows, spears, and wooden shields using the cheapest methods possible. Each Serf soldier receives more freedom then any normal manor serf and sends what food he is paid with to his family to supplement their harvest.

While Vlad was remembering the momentous changes he put into momentum to change his patchwork nation into a full fledged war machine he looked at the long box on his desk that Antonello dropped off from his new workshop and opened it a bit to see a black wood cane with a silver head with the shining stone set atop it. The silver top had small dragon heads in the cardinal directions with 4 small blue enamel sphere's in there mouth's with a inscription on the base of the silver head that says 'În Dumnezeu ne încredem' (In God we Trust). He smiled as he closed the box and leaned back in the throne to watch as the peasant's scurried about doing whatever tasks were assigned to them.

" With the 'Dumnezeu Piatra' (God Stone) at my side anything is possible." Vlad quietly whispered to himself.

* * *

As a piece of red molten hot metal was held over a open flame in the forge with the bellows being pumped for all it's worth, a pair of tongs fished it out and a man in a leather apron took out a metal hammer to start striking it causing sparks to appear. As Antonello set about shaping this intricate suit of full plate armor that is currently taking all of his artistic skill to craft it into something the world has never seen. Now normally a armorer would never contemplate making some of the changes Antonello had done because it would weaken the defensive capabilities of the armor but the metal the Voivode gave him to work with changed the paradigm of how armor is supposed to work. The ore when melted down would become harder and lighter then any metal known to man but it is also became much harder to work with and shape.

Antonello picked up the red hot piece of metal and submerged it into a nearby bucket of water causing steam to rise up and make his face sting. When he pulled it out he examined the fully enclosed helmet that is decorated to look like a European dragon with a pair of horns and a snout with metal teeth that took hours to shape.

* * *

As the German Prince Ivan Belmont stood before the 'Cathedra Romana' (Papal Throne) of the Holy See Pope Alexander VI various thoughts were running through his head about why he was called to Rome by the pope himself.

" Ivan Belmont of Germany I personally called you here to investigate a mystery of one of the smaller eastern lands in the Balkan's that has me concerned and a rising star in the orthodox church." Alexander VI said as he adjusted his white robes.

" Sir? I understand relations have been strained between the western and eastern churches after the schism but I don't understand why you are worried about a lower power especially one whose very lands are at risk of siege by the Ottoman's?." Ivan asked looking at the pope as if he has grown 2 heads. Now Ivan Belmont would never question the pope but come on what kind of danger would those small fry principalities in the east possibly pose to their greater western brethren.

" Be that as it may this single man has captured my attention and I'm sending you to act as a liaison for the Roman Catholic Church. I want you to watch this young man and if possible convert him to our way of thinking." Alexander VI said with a serious look on his face as if he was imparting some piece of great wisdom.

" I live to serve the lord. Very well what is the name of our wayward star." Ivan asked the pope while trying to keep the pessimism out of his voice.

" I Thank Thee Ivan. The Man you are searching for is Vlad III Dracula who is the current Voivode of Transylvania." Alexander VI said to Ivan who looked as if he bit into a lemon.

* * *

 **I actually like the idea of Ottoman unit called the Dragon Slayer's, it give the story more drama to play with so keep on throwing idea's out there people.**


End file.
